narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jakie Mizuiro
Jakie Mizuiro (ジャッキー·ミズイロ Jakkī·mizuiro)'' is an OC/RPC created for the Naruto Universe. She was created by IgnisSorceress on deviantART. Personality '(Pre-Shippuden 12 Years Old)' Jakie is a hot headed kunoichi with a sweet and kind side to match. She's a bit naive and childish, and has a bit of a competitive streak. '(Shippuden 16-17 Years Old)' She's a lot more mature by this time, but still hot headed, and arrogant. Background Born - 12 Years Jakie was born in Konoha, 6 years younger then their older brother Daisuke. Their father is killed during the Kyuubi attack, so they were raised by their mother Zii. The family didn't suffer to much, in terms of finance, thanks to Daisuke being in the ANBU, and some help from the rest of the family. Sometimes, Jakie goes with her mother to Namigakure, to visit her mothers family, the Anzai Clan. She becomes quick friends with Sarutobi Namikaze, Dikay Uchiha, and Clair Sutaki, but her and Clair also develop a rivalry. '(12-14 Years)' She becomes a genin, and put on squad 5 with Mori and Sarutobi, and their sensei, Riku. Jakie was very excited to be on a squad with her friend Sarutobi but her and Mori immediately didn't get along. During the second test of the Chunin Exams, Jakie's squad splits up to get a good idea of the Forest of Death, from food to creatures. On her way to meet back up with her squad, Jakie is attacked. Her squad members, and Dikay who they happened to of run into, come to her rescue but Dikay snaps once he sees Jakie's condition. She manages to calm him down shortly after he turns on her. '(Early Part 2 14-15 Years Old)' Jakie, is ordered, by Tsunade to infiltrate the Akatsuki, in any hopes that they can bring down the members, or the Organization itself. Jakie refuses the mission, saying it was suicide. However, Tsunade's order is final, and the two are made to leave that night. The only way that Tsunade was sure the plan would work, was if the whole village, her family and friends included, believe that she is joining Akatsuki of their own free will, so Jakie could tell no one. To keep up this illusion, Tsunade sends out a retrieval squad, forcing Jakie her friends, and older brother, Daisuke. The mission is more or less a failure, when she is caught by Itachi Uchiha. Instead of killing her, however, he agrees to relay information to her about the Akatsuki. '(Shippuden)' When she returns to Konoha, and after being escorted to Tsuande's office by her now ANBU friends, Mori and Sarutobi, Tsunade tells the village that Jakie was under her orders to infiltrate the Akatsuk. However, even knowing the truth, the villagers, and her friends and family, aside from Jakie's mother, still did not welcome them back with open arms. They feared that she had a change of heart, and were now working for Pain. Their friends eventually warm up, and start to trust them again. '(Fourth Great Shinobi War)' Appearance '(Pre Shippuden 12 Years Old)' She has very dark turquoise hair with red eyes. She wears a green sleeveless dress with a black outlining along the bottom, and up with sides, with three black flames decorating the front, and her clan symbol on the back. She black garments on her upper arm, mostly for accessory, and closed off ninja shoes. Her headband is around her waist. She also, on occassion, wears a red shirt with black capris, along with fingerless gloves. '(Shippuden 16-17 Years Old)' Her first outfit is a green blouse with elbow length sleeves, and black fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow. Her headband is still around her waist. She wears heels, similar to Tsunade's. Her second outfit is like her pre-shippuden outfit, but the top is a bit kimono like, with a wrapping around the middle. The outfit as a red outline, with red flames decorating the bottom of the front and back. She wears a forest green armour over the top part of her outfit. Her sleeves are rolled up to her elbow, with red wrist warmers. Her head band is now red, and holding back her hair, similar to Sakura Haruno. '(Fourth Great Shinobi War)' Jakie cuts her hair really short, and wears her headband across her forehead. She's in the usual Jounin/Chunin outfit, like everyone else. '(After the War)' Jakie wears another forest green armor on top of a green turtle neck t-shirt, with a red scarf wrapped around her waist like a belt. She wears black spandex on her legs, black fingerless gloves, and black skirt, similar to Sakura's, with three slits in the front. She's carrying dual weapons. Abilities '(Pre-Shippuden)' Jakie is skilled at ninjutsu. Her main element being fire. '(Shippuden)' Her skills with weapons and ninjutsu are much more honed by this time. Kekkei Genkai The Mizuiro Clan have a blood line limit that gives them an immunity to their main jutsu element. For example, if someone were to use a fire based jutsu on Jakie, it would not harm her in anyway. However, this Kekkei Genkai's strength is based off how much chakra she has left. Out of chakra, then the Kekkei Genkai is of no use. Because of this blood line trait, most of the members of the clan use a lot of jutsu based off their main element. Katon Katon/Fire Release is Jakie's main element jutsu. Fire is also a common element in the Mizuiro clan, and most of them have developed many different Jutsu, which Jakie has learned from them. She's learned to make fire clones, as well as having fire around her fist when using taijutsu. She learned a forbidden jutsu from her mother called Seika/Sacred Flame. When using this jutsu, Jakie gets red-orange markings around her body, which amplifies her chakra, and the strength of her jutsu. However, using this jutsu for to long, will drain her chakra to absolute zero, and in turn, kill the user. Jakie uses most of her fire techniques in a collaboration type fashion. *Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) *Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) *Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique) She uses the three above jutsu mostly with Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique), since it stops any other fire jutsu users in their tracks, but gives her an extra edge. Summoning Jakie learns a summoning technique where she can summon wolves. Though she rarely uses it. Relationships '''Clair Sutaki' Jakie and Clair met at a young age, it didn't take long for their competitive natures to make them try and out do each other. Daisuke Mizuiro Jakie's relationship with her oldest brother Daisuke is just that. A bother and sister relationship. He's protective of her, like one would expect. Dikay Uchiha It's kind of complicated, though they are friends, and Jakie did use to have a crush on him but he rejects her. Mori Sakumoto It was hate at first sight for these two. She earned the nickname "demon witch" from him. They don't get along at all, and always have some sort of comment towards each other. Sarutobi Namikaze They're the best of friends, and hang out a lot during pre-shippuden. He's one of the first to forgive her and Jeido when they return to Konoha. Reference **Majority of the pictures used here were drawn from references or edited from bases. You can contact me, Jakie's creator, here - http://ignissorceress.deviantart.com/ Category:DRAFT